I Wanna Hold Blaine's Hand
by PotterStarKidGleek
Summary: Kurt auditions for a regionals solo with The Beatles' classic I Want To Hold Your Hand, but in the privacy of his dorm room, he sings his own version.   I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would be together already!


**I was listening to my Glee playlist the other day, and _I Want To Hold Your Hand _came on, and I thought "This would make a perfect Klaine one-shot!" obviously not in the context it was used in the show though. This is what happened, enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee, if I did Klaine would be canon already! I don't own the song either, that belongs to The Beatles.**

_"Yeah, I'll tell you something. I think you'll understand. When I say that something. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand."_

The Warblers looked impressed as Kurt belted out his audition for a solo at regionals, all except Blaine that is, he was staring out of the window, seemingly deep in thought.

_"Oh please say to me. You'll let me be your man." _Kurt chanced a glance towards Blaine, his smile momentarily dropping when he realised that the senior wasn't even paying attention to his performance._ "And please say to me. You'll let me hold your hand. Now let me hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand." _Another glance towards Blaine, this time Blaine was the only person in the room who didn't notice.

As Kurt belted out the next lines _"And when I touch you I feel happy, inside. It's such a feeling that, my love. I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide." _Blaine began to silently mouth along to the words, unable to look around to see the younger boy singing his heart out; he knew if any of the others saw his face they would know he had more than "friendship feelings" towards Kurt. He was unable to keep the smile from his face when Kurt was singing anything on his own, as he had discovered when they sang along to the _Wicked _soundtrack a few weeks ago; he had passed off the permanent grin on his face as "unexplainable amounts of love for Wicked" and, as far as he could tell, Kurt bought it.

_"Yeah you, got that something. I think you'll understand. When I say that something." _Kurt was walking around the room as he sang, he sauntered over to where Blaine was sitting, passing behind him as he sang the last lines of the song _"I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-and." _

The Warblers applauded as Kurt finished his song and left the room to allow the next auditionee to enter.

A few hours later, Blaine was lounging on his bed in his dorm, running through his lyrics for the Warblers performance at a school event the following week, when he realised he was missing two sheets from his music. After searching through his bag and books, he realised he must have left them in the choir room and decided to ask Kurt if he could borrow his; cursing himself for his stupidity, he headed to the junior's room.

Arriving outside Kurt's dorm, Blaine raised his hand to knock on the door; _"I wanna hold Blaine's hand. I wanna hold Blaine's hand."_ Kurt's voice drifted through the door and Blaine's fist stalled a few millimetres from the door as he gasped in shock. "I must have misheard" he thought to himself, but then he heard it again _"Oh Blaine say to me. You'll let me be your man. And please say to me. You'll let me hold your hand. Blaine let me hold your hand. I wanna hold Blaine's hand." _Blaine stood rooted to the spot, his fist almost touching Kurt's door and his mouth agape.

Blaine didn't know how long he had been stood there when he was shaken from his trance by a noise behind him, turning around he saw Wes and David at the end of the corridor, they were giving him a very strange look, so he hastily knocked and entered as soon as Kurt said "Come in."

"Blaine, hi" Kurt flushed when he saw who it was at the door,

"Hey Kurt, I was wondering if I could borrow a couple of the music sheets f or next weeks performance, I think I left some of mine downstairs."

"Knock yourself out" Kurt grinned as he handed Blaine a file which contained all his sheet music and lyrics, "They're all in there somewhere"

"Thanks" Blaine smiled nervously as he took the file and began to leaf through the pages, he had flipped over a few pages and was looking at a page, when Kurt suddenly took it from him,

"Hang on Blaine, I... er don't think they're in this one after all" his face fell as he saw the page Blaine had been looking at, it was his words for _I Want To Hold Your Hand_, but he had annotated them, in purple pen he had crossed out most of the occurrences of _your _(and a few other words) and replaced them with _Blaine's. _

"Blaine... I can explain, I..."

"Kurt" Blaine quietly interrupted him "I heard you singing it"

"Oh..." Kurt began to cry and looked away from Blaine as he spoke "Blaine I'm sorry I shouldn't have been singing that I know you don't feel the same but I'm in love with you and and it's cool that you don't feel the same 'cos I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all oh god I've messed everything up..." Kurt's rambling was cut off when Blaine stepped up to him and pressed his lips to the younger boy's.

Kurt's heart was beating faster than he thought was natural, and his hands where shaking, as Blaine pulled away and gently wiped the tears from his face, "Kurt" he whispered,

"Y...yeah?" Kurt replied, shakily, as Blaine took his trembling hand and held it between both of his own,

"I'll let you hold my hand."


End file.
